


where you want my hands?

by daddylouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry, handjobs, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylouist/pseuds/daddylouist
Summary: harry keeps egging louis on, and eventually louis decides to do something about it, and it may or may not get captured by a pap hiding in the bushes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys it's been a hot minute since I posted something yikes :/ anyways I hope y'all enjoy this! 
> 
> happy new year :) I'm excited for new things to come in 2017, and maybe I'll post more. I'm currently working on a long fic right now, so hopefully that'll be up soon. 
> 
> please leave kudos it's greatly appreciated!!!!
> 
> ALSO remember to always use protection!!!! <3 
> 
> title from trey songz "massage"

Louis winces, screwing up his face in mild disgust as fake blood spurts from an actor's stomach on TV.

"I know that that's fake and all, but gross," he says. Harry laughs.

"You're such a baby, Louis," Harry grins. Louis smiles as he shifts, stretching. He shoves his arms in the air and groans.

"That felt great." Louis leans into Harry, who lets his arm fall around his shoulder. On TV, the actor is now gasping for breath as he's dying.

Louis closes his eyes, bored already with the stereotypical horror movie. He's just drifting off to sleep when Harry starts to gently rub his back.

"You asleep?" he asks. Louis grunts.

"Almost." He feels Harry sigh and he can't help but think about how big his hands are. Warm and big. His fingers are digging in, slightly working out the knots and the hurt from being on stage and sleeping on a bus.

"Want me to stop so you can sleep?" Harry asks.

"No," Louis sighs. "Feels nice. Relaxing." Harry laughs.

"Okay," he says. His hands go back to just softly, barely touching his skin. A shiver skips up Louis' spine, and he shudders. Harry chuckles.

"Alright?" Harry asks.

"Mhm," Louis murmurs. "Fine." They sit there for a while, Harry watching the horror movie on the small TV and Louis' ears picking up everything, from the hum of the air conditioner to the haunting laughs of the murderer on screen to Harry's breathing.

Then Harry's hand drifts lower than it had before, and he gradually works his way down his back. Louis's heart starts beating faster, his mouth drying up. He tells himself to snap out of it, that Harry's just being a friend.

When was the last time a friend touched him like this? Louis can't recall. Never, he thinks.

Harry's hand touches the waistband of his briefs, back to the smooth skin of his back, over his shoulder blade, and back down. And again, and again, and again.

Then he slips the tips of this fingers into Louis' briefs.

Harry touches the very top of his cheeks. He only goes up to mid-back this time, back down, his fingers lingering this time. Louis's heart is pounding, his breaths short and fast.

"Okay?" Harry says simply. Louis nods, too fast.

"Yes," he rushes out. He coughs. "I mean, um, yeah." Harry's chest rumbles with a laugh.

"Okay." His hand stills. And then - "I think I'm gonna go to sleep, head to the bunks. You staying?"

Louis blinks. His cock is hard. What's he supposed to do?

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming, or staying?" Harry asks, standing up. Louis sits up and looks at him.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there in a second. I'm gonna run to the kitchen for a glass of water," Louis says. Harry nods.

"Night," Harry says, smiling. Louis smiles weakly back at him. Harry struts off, his hips swaying more than usual. Louis slumps back against the couch, sighing.

-

The next morning, Louis is the last one to wake up, and they're already almost to the next stadium. He's yawning when he walks into the living area, and Liam wolf-whistles at him.

"Looking good, man," he says, laughing. Louis flips him off.

"Hey, Niall," Louis says, flopping down beside him. Niall grins before gulping down a mouthful of orange juice. Harry walks in just then, carrying a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Louis, you're finally awake," Harry says, cheeks dimpling.

"Sounds like you had fun last night," Niall comments.

"Who?" Louis asks. Liam raises his eyebrows.

"You, idiot," Liam says. Louis blushes.

"Piss off, I'm a man. A man who has needs," Louis huffs. Harry smirks.

"Right," Harry says, smirk growing bigger. Louis glares at him.

"I hate you. All of you," he huffs, and storms off to the small shower.

-

Later, at rehearsal, Harry avoids Louis. Well, maybe 'avoids' isn't the right word. He stares. A lot. But he doesn't say anything, doesn't come up to him.

Just stares.

Louis' stomach has worked itself into a knot by the time the concert has started.

Two songs in, there's another knot. Harry's being more sensual than usual tonight, throwing his hair around, grinding on the microphone stand, a sheer shirt on, pants tighter than usual.

Louis' voice is strained, he knows that, so he stops paying attention to Harry and focuses on fucking with Liam.

The concert is almost over, and Louis' looking at the big screens behind him and notices a bulge in Harry's pants when they show a full body view of him singing.

Fuck, he's going to die. Harry's messing with him on purpose, trying to get him riled up like he did last night.

Louis' gonna kill him.

-

"What the fuck were you doing tonight?" Louis asks angrily, shoving Harry into the outside of the tour bus. Liam exchanges a glance with Niall and they rush inside the bus. Harry grins, throwing his hands up.

"What? What was I doing?" he half-says, half-asks. Louis rolls his eyes.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you know what you were doing," he huffs.

"No, I don't. I was acting normal, like I always do," Harry defends.

"Oh, come on, you prick, you know you were showing yourself off to get me all hot and bothered," Louis says angrily.

"Did it work?" Harry says lowly, stepping closer to Louis, grabbing his wrist, his nose almost touching Louis'. Louis' breath hitches before he shoves Harry back again.

"No," he says. "It didn't."

"Oh, I think it did," Harry smirks. "You seemed all hot and bothered, as you'd say. I saw you watching me, all night. I was distracting you."

"No - "

"Everyone knows. The fans will know, they already do. You know how many people will be talking about us, about you. Watching me. Don't worry, it'll be okay. They'll never know just how much you want my hands on you, and -" Louis cuts Harry off, backhanding him.

"I hate you," Louis says, and stomps inside.

-

The next day, social media is going insane.

Apparently, last night, there was a pap hiding outside of the tour bus, who saw everything and got a video of Louis and Harry arguing.

"G'morning, Louis," Harry says cheerfully, settling down on the couch beside him.

"Have you seen Twitter today? Have you?" Louis demands. Harry shrugs.

"Yep," he says. "It's wonderful. Seems as if the fans have gotten everything absolutely right, haven't they? Luckily for you, the pap didn't have audio."

Louis scowls. "Don't try to fool yourself into thinking I want you. That thing that happened the other night was just that - a thing. I was tired and sore, and you were being nice. That's it," he says. Harry nods.

"Right. That's it," he smiles. Louis groans and stalks back to the bunks, getting into his, bumping his head along the way. Harry laughs.

"Oh, fuck you."

"You wish, babe."

-

Harry's hands are all over him, running down his sides, his hips, his thighs. Louis moans and arches his back.

"Oh, Harry," he says breathily. Harry licks his lips, blinking slowly.

"Feel good, love?" he asks, his fingers slipping up to pull on Louis' nipple. Louis gasps and nods. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis offers. He brings his hands up and tangles his fingers into Harry's hair, tugging slightly. Harry groans and tilts his head into the touch.

"Mmm, baby, you're so good," he says. Louis shivers.

"Yes, Harry, oh!-" Louis loses his breath as Harry kisses his neck, his collarbone, his nipple. "Please -" Harry moves farther down, kissing his stomach, his hip bones.

"Please what?" Harry says, voice deep and quiet and sexy.

"My..." Louis trails off.

"Please what?" Harry says, a little laugh escaping his mouth. "Please what, Louis?" He laughs for real this time.

Louis jolts awake with a start, cock throbbing in his briefs, sweat trickling down his temple. Harry's standing outside his bunk, laughing at him.

"Yes, Harry, oh, please, Harry," he says mockingly.

"Leave him alone, Harry," Liam says, coming up beside him. "He's a man. A man with needs."

Louis groans and slams a pillow over his face.

-

That night, they have another concert at the same stadium. Harry acts normal, and everything is fine between him and Louis.

Until the concert starts. Harry's acting like he did the other night, sensual and sexy. The fans are louder than usual and Louis is overwhelmed. He spots a sign with a picture of the two of them arguing, when Harry was practically on top of Louis.

Liam's singing and Harry's running around stage, grinding jokingly on first Niall, then Liam. And then his eyes meet Louis', and a devilish grin spreads across his face. Harry looks up to make sure the camera's not on him.

He's fucked.

Harry runs towards him, and Louis runs the other way. The fans are laughing at them, snapping pictures and recording furiously, waiting for Harry to catch up to him.

When he does, he grabs Louis' wrist and spins him around and shakes his hips, a filthy grin on his face. A fan whistles, and some of them are yelling at Harry to strip. Harry turns around so his ass is against Louis' crotch and swings his hips just a tiny bit, and barely lifts up the bottom of him shirt, laughing. Louis spots a camera swinging towards them and shoves Harry off of him.

"There are children here, you dick," Louis hisses in his ear.

"That's too bad," Harry whispers back, his lips brushing against Louis' ear. His eyes close briefly, the feeling almost too much.

The concert goes by quickly after that, and as soon as they get back to the tour bus, Louis rushes to the bathroom. He splashes cold water on his burning face, leaning over the sink.

Harry's driving him crazy and he knows it'll never stop unless he does something about it.

So he does.

He stalks out of the bathroom and outside where Harry's standing, talking to Liam, who's smoking a cigarette.

"Liam, could we have a moment?" Louis asks stiffly. Liam raises an eyebrow.

"I'm smoking," Liam says. Louis glares at him.

"You can stay, Liam," Harry says.

"Fine," Louis says. Then he kisses Harry, who immediately kisses back, hands settling at his hips like he was expecting it. Louis hears Liam cough and soon after, hears the door open and close.

Louis kisses Harry even harder, sliding his tongue against Harry's. Harry fists his shirt, tugging him closer, their bodies pressed together.

"I knew you wanted me," Harry whispers against his lips, laughing.

"Shut up," Louis grins.

"You're so hot, Louis," Harry says, biting his lip. Louis lets out a breath and swallows.

"You make me hot," he pauses. "And bothered." Harry laughs, throwing his head back. Louis grins. He tilts his head back, looking up at the starry sky. "I can't believe I just kissed Harry Styles."

Harry kisses his neck then, right in the middle, before dragging his tongue up the sensitive skin. He bites his ear gently and tugs and Louis moans, cock thickening up in his pants.

"Let's go inside," Harry says. Louis nods. Harry leads them inside the bus, pushing Louis down on the couch. Harry climbs on top of him, kissing him again. Harry moans into Louis' mouth, pushing their tongues against each other's.

Louis can feel Harry's cock against his thigh, long and hard.

"Harry, fuck me," Louis gasps, pulling away from his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Harry pants. He sits up and pulls Louis' shirt off, mouth immediately attaching to his chest, tongue tracing a circle around his nipple. Louis moans, and Harry closes his lips around it, flicking his tongue against it and sucking.

"Harry," Louis trembles. "Your - fuck," he stutters.

"It's okay, baby, I've got you. I'll take care of you," Harry says roughly. He takes his own shirt off and unbuttons his pants. He scrambles off the couch and yanks his jeans and briefs down, cock popping out and slapping gently against his stomach. Louis' breath gets stuck in throat and his mouth waters.

"Can I?" Louis asks. Harry nods quickly, sucking on his bottom lip. Louis slides down on his knees and touches Harry's thighs, the skin there smooth. He rakes his nails up to his ass, grabbing it and squeezing. Harry jumps and gasps a little, and Louis grins.

"Go on," Harry says. Louis nods, grabbing Harry's cock with one hand, leaning forward a little bit and tentatively licking the head. Harry moans loudly and closes his eyes. Louis licks up his shaft, wrapping his lips around the tip. "Fuck," Harry groans, his hands flying to Louis' hair. Louis swirls his tongue and sinks down a little bit. He licks up the shaft again and then flicks his tongue against the slit that's dripping precome.

"Louis, stop teasing!"

Louis laughs and kisses his groin, then sucks a lovebite into Harry's thigh.

"Louis, I'm serious," Harry says harshly. Louis gapes at Harry, who yanks on Louis' hair. He nods quickly and puts Harry's cock back in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, sucking when he reaches the tip. Harry moans, praises leaving his mouth every other second.

"Fuck, you're doing so good, baby," he groans. Louis moans around Harry's cock, his own fully hard inside his jeans. Harry's hips stutter forward and Louis moans again as his cock chokes him a little. Harry groans and pulls his cock out of Louis' mouth.

"C'mere, fuck, let me kiss you." Louis stands up, knees red and sore. He kisses Harry roughly, whimpering into his mouth when Harry grips his ass and squeezes. Their tongues slide together messily, lips swollen.

"What do you want, baby?" Harry asks, mouth ghosting over his collarbone. Louis releases a breathy sound, nails digging into Harry's skin.

"F - fuck me, please," Louis says, on the verge of begging. His cock is aching and he needs Harry to do something. "Or just - something, please, I -" Harry unbuttons Louis' pants, silently interrupting him. He unzips them, sliding them down his legs. Louis' left in his tiny briefs, cock tenting them.

"You're so beautiful," Harry mumbles. He kisses him again, slow and careful this time. Louis sighs softly and his eyes drift closed as Harry's fingers comb through his hair. All of a sudden, Harry jerks his head back and kisses his jaw line and sucks on the skin, leaving a mark.

"Oh, fuck, Harry, how am I ever gonna hide that?" Louis groans.

"You won't," Harry grins. "Now come on, you want me to fuck you or not?" Louis bites his lip, nodding frantically. He pulls his briefs off, kicking them to the side, leaning forward to kiss Harry's chest.

"Do it from behind, please," Louis says. Harry grins.

"Okay, babe. I'll be right back, okay?" Louis nods and watches Harry walk off towards the bunks. He comes back with a bottle of lube in his hand, and drizzles some over his fingers. "Turn around."

Louis does so, and Harry presses gently on his back until he bends over, leaning on the couch. The tips of Harry's fingers gently circle Louis' hole and he jumps, gasping. He hears Harry laughing and shoves his ass back, shaking it a little. Harry finally slips a finger in slowly, giving Louis time to adjust.

"Fuck!" Louis moans, his eyes closing in pleasure. Harry starts to finger-fuck him, and adds another finger after a few minutes. Louis can feel Harry's cock rubbing against his thigh and he whimpers. "Okay, Harry, go on. I'm ready."

"You're sure?" Harry asks, running his other hand up and down Louis' back. Louis nods quickly. He feels the tip of Harry's cock press against him, and gasps as it slides in.

Louis grunts, gripping the couch.

"You're okay?" Harry asks, his voice tight, a hand on his hip. Louis nods and swallows a moan threatening to burst out of his mouth. Harry starts to move his hips against Louis', slowly at first. He picks up the pace after a while, when Louis' ready to beg for it.

"You can - fuck, you can go a little faster, you know. I'm not a China doll," Louis says, his voice full of annoyance and pleasure, a strange combination. Harry chuckles.

"Oh? You want me to go faster?" Harry asks. His hand trails over Louis' bum, and Louis wants to smack him.

"Yes," he breathes. Harry grins behind him, and grabs his waist with both hands. He pulls out almost all the way, teasing for a moment before he thrusts back in, fucking him for real this time. Louis gasps, his elbows bucking with pleasure and he falls onto his forearms.

Harry grunts as pleasure washes over him, and he can't help but admire the way Louis' asscheeks bounce when his hips hit them. Louis is panting, noises of pleasure trailing out of his mouth one after another.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck-" he's saying, and Harry wants to see his face.

"Turn around," Harry says, and Louis gets up and lays on his back. He loses his breath when he sees Harry's face, eyes dark and lips red. Louis pulls him down into a bruising kiss, moaning.

"I- wow," Harry breathes when he pulls away.

"Yeah," Louis laughs, breathless. "Now fuck me again. C'mon." So he does. He fucks him hard, until Louis' eyes are closed in pleasure and he's gasping for breath.

"Touch me, Harry," he gasps. Harry complies, taking a hand off Louis' thigh and reaching for his cock. He licks his hand first, wrapping his hand around his shaft, thumbing the head before stroking him.

"Feel good?" Harry asks. Louis nods, biting his lip.

"Yes, fuck. Your hand feels good and your cock feels good and - oh god," he babbles. "I'm so close, Harry, please."

"Please what?" Harry smirks. Louis groans.

"Make me come."

Harry fucks him even harder than before, slamming into him and working his hand over Louis' cock as fast as he can. Louis' legs tense up, and his hips raise, and he finally comes.

"Oh fuck oh fuck shit fuck-" his voice gets louder and Harry leans down to kiss him as he comes all over his hand. Louis moans into the kiss, reaching up to tug at Harry's hair. Harry groans, loving the feeling of his hair being pulled.

Louis pulls away and asks Harry to stop. When Harry does, Louis maneuvers into a position where he can get his mouth on Harry's cock.

"Oh fuck, baby," Harry gasps as Louis takes him all in one go. He slips his hands in Louis' hair, forgetting his messy hand. Louis bobs up and down and does things with his tongue Harry's never experienced before. Harry tilts his head back and closes him eyes, a moment of euphoria rushing over him as he comes.

Louis moans as he takes it, Harry's come in his mouth. Harry's panting almost as hard as Louis is when they both collapse on the couch, Louis wiping at his mouth.

They sit in silence for a while, catching their breath and letting their bodies calm down. Louis' the first one to speak.

"That nude you leaked didn't do your dick justice. Maybe you should leak another one," he says.

"Oh, fuck you," Harry laughs.

"You wish, babe."

"I don't have to, I just did," Harry smirks. Louis hits him playfully on the chest.

"I hate you so much," he says.

"But you love my cock, right? Cause that's all that matters." The banter goes on for a while, late into the night.

-

"HARRY," Louis screams, staring at his phone. Harry jolts awake, sitting up so quickly he forgets he's in a bunk and hits his head.

"Oh fuck," he groans. He gets out of bed and goes running into the kitchen, the other two boys behind him.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Liam asks, a mark on his cheek where his sheets were. Louis' breathing heavily, staring at his phone.

"There's pictures of us making out. All. Over. Twitter."

Harry laughs and grabs Louis' phone out of his hand. "Let me see."

"Oh, there's so many different ones that I saved them, otherwise I'd never be able to see them all," Louis huffs. He goes to the photos app and lets Harry scroll through them.

There's one of them kissing with Liam there, and one without Liam. There's one of them laughing, and there's one of them looking at he sky.

And then there's the ones of Harry kissing Louis' neck, and biting his ear. Finally, there's one of Harry leading Louis inside, and, well. The people can only guess what happened next.


End file.
